One Last Tear
by Jenny.B062891
Summary: Eve and Ave high schools life take a mysterious turn


I open my eyes to darkness. Darkness that feels like it is closing in all around me.

'_Is this what it's like to die?_' I ask myself. '_To think I'm died or maybe I'm dying because of my broken heart. Hmm… people said that's impossible to die from that. Well looks like I proved them wrong. All of them were….wrong? Well I can't say I regret any of it. How could I regret falling in love? How could I regret…..loving him?_'

Earlier That Year

"Come on slow-poke!"

"I'm coming! You don't have to yell."

Today is New Year's Day. It's cold outside, and yet people are everywhere. It's ten in the morning and Averia and I are at the local mall.

"Eve!"

My name is Eve Rushmore. I'm seventeen years old.

"Ave?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hottopic, duh."

Averia is seventeen too; she is just five months older than me. She is short about 5'4". All I could do is smile as I watched her duck and move around people, her short dark hair blowing all ways behind her. She has such a bubbly, child-like quality to her.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Just go on I'll catch up."

"Okay!"

It's hard to believe that this is our senior year in high school and probably the last New Year we will spend around each other. Ave and I have form a sisterly bond since we meet each other in 9th grade.

"Ave, where are you?"

You could tell Hottopic was having a sale. People everywhere and the music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think.

"Over here! By the shoes!"

"Find anything?"

"Yea, I think I'm going to try on this outfit."

"Okay, I'll go get someone."

And with that I'm fighting through the people again. Maybe one day we'll get smart and come earlier, but then again we've been saying that a hundred times before.

I didn't really have that much of a hard time getting someone to open the fitting room, and within a few minutes Ave was calling out from behind the small wooden door.

"I'm coming out and don't you DARE laugh!"

"You know I won't."

Then she opened the door. She had on a short plaid skirt. It was mainly black with purple lines, she also had a bright purple under skirt that proofed out her skirt. The shirt she had on was a corset that was solid black and had a purple string that laced up the front and one on the back. The sleeves just hung loosely around her small arms.

"Well?"

"It looks good on you, it makes you look taller."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's on sell for $20."

"You should get it."

With me saying that she basically jumped back into the dressing room. I leaned up against the door making sure that no one tried to walk in on her like last time. I could hear her humming away from inside the small square room which brought a smile to my face. After just a few moments she opened the door almost making me fall to the ground with the way she just jerked it open. She didn't even stop to check to see if I was ok she just ran to the checkout to pay for her out fit.

"Wow, thanks for the help."

"What are you talking about Eve? What did you need help with?"

"I'm talking about how you almost made me fall in the floor when you opened the door to the fitting room."

"Oh dang I missed seeing you almost fall. I'm going to have to try harder next time just kidding."

I just rolled my eyes as I waited for her to pay for her clothes. After she finally got done in Hottopic we decided to go to the food court and have lunch.

'_People everywhere, they just love to stare at you like your some kind of alien or something. I know I'm not the best looking but damn. I'm tall and I have long dark blonde hair that ends in the middle of my back. I have an oval face and my eyes can't decide what color they want to be.'_

"Eve? Eve? EVE!"

"Yeah? Sorry I kind of zoned out there."

"Yeah, I noticed. I was going to ask if you wanted a refill on your drink."

"Na thanks anyway."

Then that long pause came over us. I've always hated that silence, it seems to last forever. The worst thing about that pause is that during that pause most people say things that they regret later.

"So, Eve. Found a guy yet?"

"No you know that."

"What about Alex?"

"Alex? Oh yeah, we are suppose to meet up tonight. I almost forgot all about it. Thank for reminding me."

"Really ya'll are meeting up tonight huh? Where?"

"He wants to meet up at the Wal-Mart just out of town."

"Wow that's kind of out there ain't it?"

"Yea and I'm kind of nervous with this being the first time meeting and all."

"You have nothing to worry about Eve ya'll have been talking for months now. You know him."

"Still I know him over the phone and the computer but I don't know how he is around people. I mean what if I'm not what he expects."

"Don't worry about it."

My heart was racing at the thought of meeting him, more and more 'if' questions flooded my mind. All I could do was suck on my straw getting nothing in return because my drink was empty. All I did was make that sound that aggravating sound.

_'Why do I feel so nervous about meeting Alex? Worse than that I admit it to Ave, I swear with all the things that I say around her it makes me wonder what she thinks about it. But I guess this isn't the worst I've said around her.'_

"Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, are you?"

"Yeah."

We got up to leave and then as we passed the restaurant on our way out Ave just stopped and stared at someone or something in there. I scanned the restaurant to see if something stuck out, but nothing it was just a regular scene people sitting at tables eating and talking, regular pictures and the workers speeding through tables.

"Ave?"

She didn't respond in anyway. She just kept staring at what ever she was staring at. Then she just started walking toward the car, rather quickly too. All I could do was trail behind her. With how fast she was walking I could tell the thing she saw upset her. For some odd reason it made me curious as to what it could be. This feeling came over me to where I had to find out what it was that she saw. I was going to find out what it was one way or another.

After the scene at the mall it was so quiet between us even the whole way home, not a word was said. Ave just kept messing with the radio she couldn't keep it on one station any longer than a minute. As we pulled up into the driveway I stopped the car and she just looked at me.

"What's wrong Eve?"

"Ave, what were you looking at in the restaurant?"

"Oh, nothing really something just caught my eye."

"Really now? Well if you say so."

I knew I couldn't get any thing else out of her after that. I would have to wait for another opportunity to find out what it really was that she was staring at. Curiosity began to fill my body like venom from a snake trying to consume me.

'_It's funny how curiosity can consume a person. Hopefully I won't let it show how curious I am.'_

"Eve looks like daddy is home?"

"Yeah it does."

"Hey what time do you have to meet Alex?"

"I'm suppose to call him and see what time he wants to meet. Are you sure you don't want to come with me to meet him?"

"Eve. Quit being such afraidy cat it ain't like he is goin to eat you or anything."

"You don't know that!"

"EVE!"

"Well I'm serious how do you know he isn't a cannibal or something like that."

"Look if you're that scared then tell him that you don't want to meet up with him tonight."

"I'm not scared ok. I just ain't 100% sure of myself that this is a good idea."

"Yeah whatever."

Ave just rolled her eyes at me. She knew there was no point arguing anymore.

My heart was beating faster and faster as I could hear ringing from the other side of the phone. I was fixing to hang up the phone but I heard a voice that I became familiar too.

"Hey Eve what's up?"

It was Alex.

"Hey Alex nothing really umm what time do you want to meet up tonight?"

"Well what time is good for you?"

"Anytime but I was thinking around 7."

"Okay 7:00 is perfect."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay bye Eve!"

With that I hung up the phone and took a big breath. The air was cool as it felt up my lungs. I held it in as long as I could before I slowly let it out watching the smoke cover my face. It was to late now to change my mind I went into the house to tell Ave that I decided to meet up with him at 7:00. Thinking about it made my heart beat faster and faster. I took one more last breath of the cool air before I turned to go into the house.

"Ave?"

I glanced around the living room where I left her, but she wasn't there.

_'Good god where did she go now. I hate when she just runs off and besides I don't have time to go looking for her I have to meet Alex at seven and its 5:30 now. Not to mention it takes 30 minutes just to get there, god on all days for her to just go missing why today.'_

"Ave I don't have time for this! Where are you?!"

Nothing. She didn't answer me at all. It was just silence, silence that I knew she wouldn't interrupt probably. She was in one of her moods that she gets in after she gets upset. With that thought in my mind, I felt that curiosity come back and spread through me again. This time it was stronger than before. I ran the restaurant scene through my head again. Nothing stuck out or drew my attention. Maybe she knew someone in there. I scanned the people's faces in my mind. No one stuck out. Still I could fill the curiosity boiling in me. I love this feeling but at the same time, I couldn't stand it. I tried to shake this feeling free from me but no such luck.

"Eve are you ok?"

I jumped at this voice, and when I turned around to see who asked me that question it was Ave. She must have come up behind me while I was in thought.

"Ave you scared me. Where were you?"

"I went to the car to get my bags to take them to our room duh."

"Oh, yeah, well I'm meeting up with Alex tonight at 7."

"Good."

It was still an odd thought that Ave was living at my house. Her and her mom got into a big fight about a month ago and within a week of that fight she was living here. I don't mind her living there but it just seems weird sometimes with how it changed so quickly. But I'm sure that I'll be use to it soon. (I hope.). She moved into my room and now we share more than just a room. Which can be aggravating but I've grown use to it.

"Well I have to get ready."

"Okay I'm going to watch a movie."

"Okay"

Ok that is it please let me know your thoughts on it


End file.
